


【刺客信条】【HC父子无差】名侦探康纳

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: *为SLO14准备的无料，清水沙雕，HC交往前提。*侦探小说在康康那个年代还不存在。*康纳和海参促成刺客和圣殿和谐共处的前提。





	【刺客信条】【HC父子无差】名侦探康纳

北美刺客导师拉顿哈给顿跟踪北美圣殿骑士团大团长海尔森·肯威在森林里进行不可告人的交易时候，意外目击了不可能出现的人物！耿直的刺客导师只顾着张嘴发呆而忽略了从背后接近的圣殿骑士——当他醒来时，身体竟然……！

“天真，你以为我会把你怎么样？”合上书本，海尔森站起来居高临下地俯视躺在床上的儿子，“不要一脸大失所望……我没有把人扒光捆起来的癖好。”海尔森手里的书正是康纳之前落在他房间里的，一本直白通俗的艳情小说。

康纳低头看了自己身上的睡衣，眨巴眼纯洁地再看向海尔森。

海尔森岂能不明白他无言的控诉。“我也不会容忍你穿着不知道沾了什么乱七八糟脏东西的外套躺在我床上！顺便衣服是莫莉女士帮你换的。”

康纳把脸埋进枕头里，发出轻微的哽咽声——厨娘莫莉女士终于实现了她平时在康纳去厨房偷吃时威胁他的话语——“我会替你父亲把你的裤子扒下来狠狠揍你一顿或者……嘿嘿。”

“我在边上看着。”海尔森补充道，“莫莉女士尽职尽力完成了我交代的工作。”

康纳停止了假哭，抬起头，但他仍然不愿意从柔软的大床上爬起，他后脑的大包还疼着呢。

“被圣殿学徒一闷棍打晕的刺客大师，康纳你还是趁早放弃了吧。”

海尔森的嘲讽没有戳到他本来想戳的地方，反而让康纳想起什么似的愤怒地开口：“你和你心爱的部下偷偷摸摸躲在森林里幽会，还是我的地盘里的森林！父亲，你太过分了！”如果不是后脑的大包，他就立马跳起揪着父亲兼情人的领子质问了。

康纳咬牙切齿，上涌的血液让他的脑袋更疼了，扑扑直跳的眼皮让他原本就不多的理智变得愈发稀薄。他本只是看了几本小说，突发奇想的想在他父亲身上尝试一下，没有人会拒绝情人的惊喜对吧？再加上一点野外的激情……这本能成为一段美好的回忆，结果意外撞见了海尔森“出轨”的现场。

在原住民质朴的婚恋观念内，任何形式的出轨都是不可原谅的，他的父亲则用白人的观点看来都过分的手段向他揭露了出轨的事实。

“幽会？”海尔森皱紧眉头，“我们说好在处理各自组织内部事务时互不干涉。”

“借口。”康纳气鼓鼓的翻了个白眼后闭上眼睛，他在小说里看过，出轨的男人都会用公务当借口。“据我所知，没有哪一种公务需要你们两个靠那么近，还让你把手伸进他怀里去的。”

“……你看见的并不是你所想的。”

康纳自顾自地说下去：“还让别人替你们望风？想不让我知道就不应该跑到我的地盘里来。”

“当我向你出示证据时，你不相信我，现在又在要求我向你证明我没有出轨，真是可笑。康纳，我无需向你证明清白，我和他的事是团内事务，无可奉告。”海尔森生硬的结束话题。

“我不想和你打架。”康纳翻了个身，用被子把自己团起来。他开始无法控制自己脑内的想法，比如海尔森厌倦了他、海尔森终于忍不了地下恋情了、海尔森被人威胁了，不，最后一个绝对不可能。康纳觉得他最近就不应该看那么多奇怪的书。

海尔森唠唠叨叨地说了一堆，康纳只听见了一句，“很高兴你成长了。”

“所以我会找到证据的。”康纳悲伤又愤怒地看向海尔森，仿佛是为了坚定自己的想法，又一次重复了自己的话。经历过华盛顿的事情，康纳想相信海尔森又害怕相信他，他觉得只有自己查出来的才能算数。

知道康纳一个字也没听进去，海尔森叹了口气，“你尽管查，用上达文波特和我教你的一切手段，让我看看你到底能找到什么证据。哦，当然最后你只能找到我忠诚于你的证据，我会等着你有诚意的道歉。”他坐在床头摸了摸康纳的头发，手指摸索那个大包，“这两天就在我这里好好休息吧。”

“……我会的。”

像只被人类豢养大的狼崽，康纳被暂时安抚了，就差学猫咪一样打起呼来。

***

住在圣殿大本营，康纳一点也不见外地和父亲身边的高层干部混了个脸熟，当然其他人也早知道海尔森这个宝贝儿子，多少看在海尔森的面子上做出长辈的样子。是以康纳能轻松地从他们身上打听到关于海尔森的信息，毕竟他们和海尔森相处时间更长，知道自然也更多。

“约翰逊…”康纳揣着手像堵墙一样站在走廊中央拦住了威廉的去路。“我想问，我父亲最近有没有走得比较亲近的人？”康纳自觉自己是在旁敲侧击。

“你在向我询问Sir的情感状况吗？”威廉惊讶极了，随即他反应过来眼前的人是他的Sir的儿子，脑补出不少剧情的威廉友好地冲康纳笑笑，“短期内你不必担心，最近几位向Sir示好的女士都被回绝了。据我所知，这几年来Sir从未对其他女人表示过好感，也没听说他有其他私生子。”

康纳没想到他会这样说，倒一时之间没反应过来。“不，我并不是在问他和女人……”

“咳，这个嘛……既然你知道了……康纳，这种事情呢白人也好，原住民也好，黑人也罢，都会发生的，你不用觉得太过惊讶。”威廉又脑补了一些东西，开始替他的好上司极尽溢美之词，“我相信Sir在当时肯定是爱着你的母亲，这一点毋庸置疑，你不需要因此怀疑你的父亲。但人的性向也好癖好也好都是不断流动的，这么多年过去，你应当接受你父亲的一点微不足道的爱好，也要学会走出来看向未来……”学者滔滔不绝地开导起康纳，没听懂他在说什么康纳也乖乖站在他面前盯着自己的手指发呆，最后学者总结道：“即使Sir目前的伙伴是男性，也不代表他不爱你。我想，Sir会非常希望得到你的支持。”

“所以，对方是谁？”康纳只听见了最后一句，揪心的痛楚让他攥紧拳头。

“不，我并不是暗示Sir目前有固定对象……”

康纳打断他：“他竟然和很多人不清不楚？！”

“不，我也并不是在暗示这个……”威廉后知后觉地发现自己似乎越描越黑，康纳身上散发出的杀气令他后退了一步。“我想起来资料忘在房间里了，晚餐见。”学者落荒而逃。

康纳压下了立刻去找父亲对峙吵架的冲动，他长大了，他要学会找到证据而不是无端地猜测，他需要冷静地处理这件事情——他无法让自己不去想起自己看过的小说情节，他把自己代入了那个步步紧追通过细枝末节的线索揭发自己丈夫外遇的聪慧女子了。

第二个被康纳堵住的是托马斯·希基，没个正形的圣殿刚从厨房出来被肉墙一样的康纳吓了一跳。

“嘿，我们休战了对吧？”

“我只是想知道关于父亲的一些事。”

“哦哦…可怜的孩子，来来来。”希基一副我什么都知道的表情，“我刚知道厨娘为了晚餐从酒窖中取出了瓶不错的红酒，咱们一边喝一边说。”他哥俩好地推着康纳的背往回走，“得不到父亲的注意力用这种办法来报复他很明智。”

你只是想找借口喝酒罢了。康纳没有拒绝，他确实想霸占父亲的所有注意力。

“我知道是谁勾去了大团长的魂，嘿，搞得查尔斯这两天像失恋了一样。”

“父亲从不希望李的陪伴。”康纳对李的仇恨没有因为暂时合作而削弱半分。

“谁知道查尔斯是不是试过半夜爬上大团长的床呢？夜黑风高，脱得只剩下一件睡衣从窗台翻进Sir的房间，被夜风吹得冰凉的脚踩在地毯上无声无息。他的手指刚潜入被子碰到火热的皮肤，本就浅眠的人立刻睁开眼，条件反射地把来偷袭他的家伙摁在了地上……”

“咳咳咳。”康纳打断了希基背诵小黄文的进程，“抱歉，我并不是很想知道李对父亲的遐想。”康纳心底翻了个白眼，他知道父亲的房间开着窗是为了谁，也知道父亲根本不会把偷袭的人摁在地上他会直接把他拉进被窝责怪他光脚……

“这样你就脸红了？”希基摇头，“我还有更多偷听来的猛料呢。”他把康纳摁进椅子里，自己熟门熟路地找出酒瓶，“彭”一声拔出软木塞，“查尔斯基本就把他的心思写在了脸上，威廉那家伙上次喝醉了也说过大团长的腰身好。哼，道貌岸然的上等人。”

“约翰逊…？”康纳倒是第一次听说。

希基给自己和康纳各倒了一杯。“谁都知道大团长喜欢过原住民女人，他天天穿着原住民的衣服，不就有这个心思吗？”

康纳沉默了。

“还有刚从法国回来的那位，哼，早前可得大团长的欢心了。”

听见希基提到他重点关注对象的八卦，康纳忍不住接道：“父亲从未对我提起过。”

“谢伊入团时大团长可是大老远地赶回来，非得亲自给他带上戒指。他们一起乘船去了趟北极，还是搭的谢伊的船，除了他，大团长谁都没带……”希基露出一副大家都懂的笑容，“就只有他们两人的旅行，嘿嘿，最后肯定是谢伊惹恼了大团长才被赶走的。但是这么多年过去，大团长也早就原谅他了。”

被这接二连三的事实冲击，康纳脸色变得煞白，那天在树林里，他见到的和父亲亲紧贴在一起的怕不会就是这个谢伊了。

“和父亲一样用红绳把头发扎起来的那个…？”

“哦？你见到他了？不容易啊，他刚到美国就被大团长召去密谈，我连向他打听八卦的时间都没有。”

“所以，这两天父亲都是和他在一块了。”

“也许吧。”希基不负责任地说，他自顾自地把康纳没喝的那杯酒也拉到自己面前，盯着康纳拖拉着脚步离去的背影露出意味深长的笑容。

撞上查尔斯·李完全在康纳的预料之外，他从不知李也会屈尊降贵的跑到厨房这种地方来。

“该死。”李低骂了一句没逃过康纳的耳朵，然后他用一种看污泥的眼神看向康纳。“你怎么在这？”

康纳很想用拳头结束对话，但先前的冲击让他连对李挥拳的力气都没有了。“滚开。”

“被爸爸抛下的甜心男孩生气了。”查尔斯·李趾高气扬说着，“我就说Sir终有一天会看清与你一样的低等人混在一起是不值得的。”

康纳敏锐地捕捉到他话中的酸味，意外地回击道：“对于我父亲选择的人不是你让你觉得伤心难过到跑来厨房这种下等人呆的地方借酒消愁？”吃了海尔森那么多口水，康纳学会了不少讥讽人的词汇。

像被踩到尾巴的猫一样，李瞬间变得气急败坏，挥舞着双手嚷嚷：“我永远会是最受Sir信赖的副手，没有人能比我更忠于教团忠于Sir.”

好像你说出来就会是一样。康纳双手抱胸，倚在墙上看着查尔斯李表演。

“我也是Sir亲自主持入团仪式的，我跟在Sir身边学习的时间比他长得多，我也没惹过Sir生气！”李完全放开了把不满都吼出来，“凭什么那家伙一回来就把我支开！”

“父亲连你也支开了？”康纳皱眉，李可跟他养的小狗一样寸步不离地跟着海尔森。这种情况可不常发生，如果诚如海尔森所言是教团任务，他不可能会支开李。觉得自己摸到了真相的边缘，康纳没有感受一丝的开心，沉甸甸的胃令他想吐。

是他执着的想找到证据，可证据在他眼前时他又不敢直视了。康纳想，如果只有他们几人含糊不清的证词就能算证据的话。但他了解海尔森，他不可能留下什么实物证据，更不会有机会让他捉奸在床……

“他们管他叫海尔森的狗。”李满是嫉妒地说。

康纳怜悯地看了李一眼，好吧，他已经丧失理智到连这种话都当成了荣耀，让他所说的话可信度降低不少。

“你是在说给你机会你也会去舔我父亲的……”康纳吞下了那个单词，他想把这句话说得具有侮辱性可是鉴于他曾做过同样的事情，他说出口反倒把自己也骂进去了。回忆起他所碰触、所感知的的海尔森，康纳不由自主地脸上泛起热潮，即便他现在因海尔森的出轨而生气也无法否认那些回忆很美好。

所以，康纳忽视了查尔斯李一瞬间的语塞。

“我原本以为Sir的口味比较独特才会看上你们这种……”李终于想起来他站在宿敌的面前应当攻击对方而不是抱怨自己，“野性十足倒会让男人有征服欲，可是那家伙就是条家犬。”言下之意，换做是我我也行。

明白查尔斯李真的是因嫉妒而想来借酒消愁，康纳决定大发慈悲的放过他，毕竟他也给了一条有用的信息。

“我会向父亲转达你的意愿的。”坏心眼地这么说完，康纳留下目瞪口呆的查尔斯向那一位奔去，还有什么比找到当事人对峙更实际的呢。

***

这座位于达文波特庄园不远处的小庄子曾属于一位落魄的贵族，前来美洲淘金重新发家致富后没来得及留下继承人就归西了，所以这座不大的别墅装修处处留有英国老派贵族的风格——也是海尔森会买下它的原因之一。另一个让海尔森下定决心的原因，便是走廊尽头的大书房了，前主人从世界各地搜罗来的书籍便宜了海尔森，康纳同样喜欢在书房里消磨时光。

明亮的窗户，恰到好处的壁炉，舒适的沙发，随手可取的甜品和茶，构成了康纳和海尔森和解后温暖的记忆。康纳喜欢踢掉靴子光脚盘腿坐在厚实的地毯上背靠着海尔森的小腿，多半时候严谨的大团长也会褪去靴子用脚趾骚扰企图认真看书的康纳。他还喜欢父亲斜躺在沙发上给他念书的样子，即便是关于白人的历史和哲学这些他听不太懂的东西，他父亲的声音也能带着他在其间遨游。

所以当康纳得知他想要质询的人被允许呆在书房时，他带着满身杀气按住了书房门把手。康纳在考虑，现在换路线从窗台翻进去把人无声息地做掉是不是有可能实现。然而，书房的门从里面被打开了。

“你为什么一直站在门口？”

说话的人有一张称得上秀气的脸，如果不是一道疤贯穿眉骨的话。康纳闻到了他身上的海风，男人脸上的皮肤也满是被阳光和海风爱抚后的痕迹，加上脸上疤让这个笑着同他打招呼的男人有一种别致的魅力。是父亲会喜欢的类型。康纳暗自在心中比较了一番，他挫败地发现好像对方比他更合海尔森心意。

“康纳。”

海尔森说话后康纳才注意到他父亲也在书房里，还好他好好地穿着靴子，衣服也是整齐的。海尔森再度轻咳了一声，康纳才注意到男人伸出的手一直在原地。

“我是谢伊·寇马克。”谢伊自然地抓住康纳迟疑伸出的手晃了晃。

“拉顿哈给顿。”康纳报上了自己名字，他是故意的，白人很少能念对他们拗口的名字。

“拉顿哈给顿，我会一点莫霍克语。”

“那正好，”康纳继续使用原住民语言说到，“那天森林里和我父亲一起的人是你？”

“你看见了？”谢伊有点错愕，他不自觉地回头看了一眼海尔森，他不知道康纳知道了多少。

“有点礼貌，康纳，谢伊是我们的客人。”海尔森不悦地打断他们的交谈，示意康纳乖乖坐到他身边的沙发上来。

海尔森的维护、谢伊的依赖，两人默契的互动在康纳眼里刺眼极了。康纳不明白自己为什么此刻反而平静下来，愤怒达到顶峰时就是这样的体验吗？

“我说完就走，父亲。”

“你想说什么？”

“证据已经摆在眼前了。”康纳第一次遇到这种情况，站在这里摊牌太不像他了，如果他的战斧没放在卧室就好了。“你希望我们就这样说清楚还是我把所有人都叫来再指认？”

海尔森像是没察觉康纳的异样，点点头示意他就这样说下去。“我不认为你所谓的证据是证据。”

“好。”康纳专向谢伊，盯着他的眼睛说道：“你说谎我会知道的。”

“嗯？”谢伊露出不明所以的表情。

“他最近看了几本小说，一心想成为机智勇敢的特莎夫人——最近很出名的那位美女侦探。”仗着谢伊不明就里，海尔森光明正大地讽刺起康纳，“他希望找出我幽会的对象。”

“幽会？”“否则你为什么秘密把他召了回来？”康纳和谢伊同时说到。

“托你的福，已经没办法‘秘密’了。这也是我邀请寇马克大师来书房小坐的原因。”海尔森不着痕迹地解释了一句。

“你们曾在船上共度了漫长的时光，父亲，因为一点小事就把人气走可是你的绝活。”康纳模仿着海尔森刻薄的语气说，“你亲手在他无名指戴上戒指，又要他宣誓忠诚于你…我没想过誓言只是单方面而已。”

“很高兴你学会了我的绝活。”海尔森站了起来，面色不悦。

“现在，你把人找回来，也不应当偷偷摸摸。你早应该告诉我你对他旧情未了而不是糊弄我。”康纳不停地说着，“你完全不需要让约翰逊来对我说教，我可以理解两个男人之间的爱情。”康纳说这句时握紧了拳头，“但是我不可能叫他做我的另一个父亲。”

“什么？？？”谢伊终于听明白康纳误会了什么，急急忙忙挡住打算夺门而出的康纳解释道：“我对Sir只是最纯洁的崇敬之情，我尊敬他，绝对没有一点涉及情爱的。”以为康纳只是同无数知道自己要有后妈而难过的小朋友一样，“我有男朋友，在法国，我不会做出任何背叛他的事情。所以你放心，你还是只有一个父亲。”

海尔森扶额，他绝对放纵康纳胡闹过头了。“康纳你站住。谢伊，出去带上门。”

当书房只剩下康纳和海尔森两人时，父亲就变成了背叛他出轨的情人，康纳再也按耐不住怒火，揪住海尔森的领子把人推到沙发上，期间撞掉了一小篮饼干、两个茶杯。一连串叮叮当当的响声让刚关上门的谢伊不由得担心地问：“Sir，没事吧？”

“我需要和康纳好好谈谈而已。”海尔森打发走谢伊，同时回应给康纳的是照他肚子上飞起一脚，熊一样的孩子不受点皮肉的疼痛根本不知道收敛。海尔森用的力道不大，康纳不过在地毯上打了个滚，立刻能站了起来向躺在沙发上还没能起身的海尔森扑过去。

“让他说谎来欺骗我……有意义吗？”康纳鼻尖贴到了海尔森的鼻尖，“你以为他撒个谎我就能继续像以前那样做你听话的乖男孩了吗？”

海尔森臭着脸骂道：“你什么时候是个听话的乖男孩？我说过的你从来不听！还有我倒要听听你是收集到什么证据怎么推论才能得出如此愚蠢的结论。”

“那你是在暗示你的部下们对我说谎。”

“认知之父在上，你能不能哪怕一次别把事情搞砸。”

“我看见了。你不能把我当无知的孩子糊弄还反过来责怪我。”康纳吼了回去。

“好吧，我们聪明的大侦探说说，你看见了什么。”

“你和谢伊在庄园旁边的密林幽会，你可把手伸进了他怀里别否认。”

“我不否认，但动动你的脑瓜子，当时我们的姿势像在做什么？嗯？我记得我在镜子前教过你……”

海尔森压低了声音，故意拉长的尾音像蛇信一样舔过康纳的耳垂。

镜子？康纳随即反应过来海尔森的暗示，火辣的回忆让他至今无法直视卧室里那面穿衣镜。刺客结结巴巴地说：“那、那又不能证明什么。”是的，海尔森碰触他的姿势和他指控的画面不一样完全不能说明什么。

“可能性。”年长者轻拍康纳的脸颊示意他起身，“你重得像头熊。起来，如果你还想参加欢迎晚宴的话。”放在刺客腰侧的腿屈起暧昧地摩擦。

“你才是那个应该害怕参加不了晚宴的人。”

康纳放开了对海尔森的钳制，但仍旧气鼓鼓地坐在一旁瞪着他。

“好吧好吧，让我听听你的推理。”海尔森在和康纳的瞪眼比赛中败下阵来，只好再一次纵容刺客做他想做的。

“我看见的画面你还没有解释清楚。”康纳双手抱胸，“在那之上我合理地怀疑，你出轨了。”

“我会在你说完所有推理再说。”

“我先问了约翰逊，他说你和多人保持肉体关系。”康纳谴责地看着海尔森。

“哼嗯，威廉……他的原话就是这么说的？”

“他说，即便你目前上床的对象是男性，‘也不代表他不爱你。’”康纳从鼻孔里呼出一声粗气，“多人是我诈他说出来的。”

“他倒是说对了一部分。”海尔森示意康纳继续。

“希基，他同样暗示了几个对你有非分之想的人，谢伊和你的过去也是他告诉我的，你从来不提起那一段！”

“……”海尔森沉默一阵而后叹气，“合适的时间我自然会告诉你。”话锋一转，“托马斯说谁对我有想法来着？”

“李。”康纳觉得父亲听见这个名字以后脸上的表情非常有趣，决定再抛出一份猛料。“李也向我表达了类似的愿望，我是说关于【】。”康纳把最后三个单词用口型比划了出来。

“认知之父在上。”海尔森把脸埋进手掌里，哭笑不得。

“他对于你偏爱谢伊积怨已久。瞧，觉得你们两旧情复燃并不只是我而已。”

“旧情复燃。”海尔森干巴巴地重复。

“我无法在英语中找到更合适的词。”康纳用手指戳着海尔森的胸口，“刚才谢伊亲口承认了你们在密林的幽会，你还暗示他对我说谎。哼，没想到你还如此心细会维护自己所爱的人。”

海尔森抓住没礼貌的食指欺身而上，手掌虚虚圈住小刺客的脖子，“我已经为了维护我所爱的人做了太多。”圣殿骑士团大团长一声叹息，“可他还觉得我做得不够嫉妒得发狂了。”

康纳退后一步躲开海尔森的怀抱，恼火地问：“难道我收集的证词都是虚假的？通过这些证词任凭谁都可以推导出和我一样的结论！”

海尔森噗嗤一声笑出来，惹得康纳又横了他一眼。“确实，按照证词来推理似乎是没什么问题，但是——”他故意拉长了声音，“你的‘证词’也有别的可能，它们甚至能推导至相反的结论。作为一个好侦探，你得‘排除掉所有其它的可能性’，康纳。”

“你还有什么别的解释？”

海尔森从兜里掏出一个小罐抛给康纳，“那天我从谢伊手上拿到的东西，本来想给你点惊喜。”年长者耸耸肩，“这不过这个东西特别容易凝结，为了验货谢伊只好放衣服夹层里了。”康纳将信将疑地拧开盖子，浓烈但不刺鼻的香味飘散出来，膏油状的液体在小罐里晃荡。海尔森继续为他解释道：“法国新出现的玩意。如果效果好，我希望谢伊能把配方弄过来，在北美这可是一个巨大的市场。”

并非处子的康纳明白过来这是做什么用的，脸腾地红了，咯咯地说不出完整的话。“你、你们圣殿……”

海尔森极其无辜地一摊手：“这可是正经的买卖，不危害任何人还能给民众带来愉悦，百利而无一害。”

犹豫着要不要把罐子还给海尔森的康纳听完，转手就把罐子收进了兜里。“……如果只是这样，你们没有必要在树林里秘密相见。”康纳表示他并没有那么好糊弄。

海尔森沉吟了一阵，缓缓开口：“这涉及到圣殿的布局。啧。倒是又被你毁了个七七八八。”最终，海尔森还是决定向康纳吐一点口风，“我希望我跟你说完后，你手下的小刺客别来找我这些产业的麻烦。”

“那要看看你干的是什么了。”

“咳。几个情报收集点，不是由女性为主的那种。谢伊此次秘密回来也是为了给我偷偷传递经验，咳，毕竟法国在这方面领先世界……”

从康纳质朴的脸上看得出他还没明白过来他父亲想要插手什么行业。

“沙龙！”海尔森也有点脸红，“只由男性服务男性的。”

“哦，你是在说妓院。”康纳点点头，随即骂道，“引诱无辜男性堕落的混蛋。”

“嘿！那是我培养的忠实于圣殿的……再说，无辜，呵，无辜的男性可不会自己走进去。”海尔森不优雅地翻了个白眼，“还有达文波特跟你说过你们刺客的历史没有？Rosa Colta占据了极其重要的位置。”

“你是在污蔑！”

海尔森冷笑不语，等到康纳冲他吼完才继续说到：“秘密安排一是因为我不想让你知道，误会或者别的；二是教团内部有不同的声音……比如无法接受男人之间情事的查尔斯，我想他一定会极力反对的。威廉和托马斯会误会也有一部分是基于此。”

“现在你知道他根本不会反对，只要你让他【】。”康纳对查尔斯·李的厌恶溢于言表。海尔森摇摇头，并不同意。

“现在，我的一切安排又都因为你莽撞的闯入还被圣殿学徒一棍子打晕而泡汤了。”圣殿骑士大团长遗憾地总结，“恭喜你，又一次挫败了圣殿骑士的阴谋。Master Connor.”

“所以你亲自训练了那批准备献身的圣殿学徒？”

“不。”海尔森皱眉，“我并不会用公事为借口去进行毫无意义的肉体行为。”

“但是如果只是这样，约翰逊可不会认为你有‘伴侣’。”

“如果不是有‘伴侣’那我为何有几次无故缺席会议，还有我如何解释弄脏的床单呢？”海尔森看白痴一样看着康纳，“甚至弄脏的文件、压碎的货物……请问罪魁祸首，我该怎么办呢？”

康纳低头玩起自己的手指，假装自己什么都没听见，在海尔森叫他时才装作回过神，瞪着无辜的狗狗眼看他。

“我现在需要开始反思我对你的教育是否出问题了。”海尔森把手背到身后踱步，康纳目光紧张地跟随着他。

“最终我还是得到了想要的结果。”

“哦，靠着蛮力和我的心软。”海尔森停下来不无讥讽地看向他，“如果你愿意多相信我一点……作为爱人来说，根本就不会有这出闹剧。”

“父亲……”康纳绞着手指，他是应该道歉的。

“什么都不用说了。”似曾相识的场景，只不过他们的角色对调了过来。“把自己收拾好，记得出席晚宴。”海尔森离开前说，“我希望你能作为这作庄园的‘另一位主人’好好地招待客人。”

“另一位主人？那不是女——！我不可能做到！”

“动动你的小脑袋瓜，大侦探，变装也是重要的侦查技能呢。”海尔森留给康纳一串大笑。

“！”

END.


End file.
